An Unusual Couple
by BloodFreedom13
Summary: Naruto and Tayuya, alike in some ways, but vastly different in most others. How could the two possibly end up together? Here's an idea... NaruTayu, Rated M for Tayuya's mouth and a lemon. Added on a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Tayuya's View

**A/N: **Just to let you all know, I added a few parts to the original manga/anime, to make the story flow better. Naruto might seem a bit OOC too, being a little calm, I thought it was funny though, eh?

I obviously don't own Naruto, and if I wrote something in here thats been used in other fics as well...sorry, but I haven't read them, so I can't say much.

**An Unusual Couple**

_A resounding "Smack!" was heard in the hospital of the Village Hidden in the Leaves: Konoha._

_Moments afterward, Naruto was still staring blankly at the door Sakura had just disappeared behind, the red hand print growing on his cheek. He had just gotten back from the failed mission to recover Sasuke before he could join Orochimaru. Naruto figured his female team member would be upset, but not to this extreme... He had gotten it "beaten" into him earlier that he did all he could to keep his other team mate from joining Orochimaru, courtesy of Tsunade herself._

_His anger building, Naruto quietly slipped out of the hospital window as soon as he was alone. He still blamed himself for what had happened, he still broke a promise, but Sakura's reaction seemed to cause his already conflicting emotions to boil over, resulting in the need for some time to think._

_He took off at a steady pace towards the forest surrounding Konoha,his mind wandering. Sasuke was most likely with Orochimaru at that moment, training just to beat his brother. Naruto couldn't help but feel like sadness and anger were fighting for control of him at that moment. He failed, no way around that, but he still tried his best. He shouldn't be blamed..._

_The blond haired shinobi looked up, seeing that his feet had unconsciously taken him to where Chouji had stayed behind to fight the first of the sound five. Sighing, he started to retrace the path that he had taken the day before...

* * *

_

A woman in her early twenties reclined back in her favorite chair, putting an object she loved dearly on a table nearby before going over that moment in Konoha's forests, when her life was drastically changed forever.

Naruto had told her why he had ventured into the forest that day, although she didn't like the reasons, the result couldn't have pleased her more.

She closed her eyes and sighed, remembering that day like it was yesterday, as she waited for Naruto to return home.

* * *

_Naruto had followed the path he had just been on himself the day before, having seen the destruction of the first three fights that the group had broken off to. As he neared an area of trees that were cleanly cut, an area he recognized as where he left Shikamaru, he heard a soft moan from somewhere on the ground._

_He stopped moving as he landed on the stump of what used to be a tree, and took amongst the wreckage for any sign of life. He soon spotted where the sound had come from though, a red-headed girl who was partially buried under a tree. The blond recognized her as Shikamaru's opponent moments later._

_Nonetheless, Naruto quickly ran over to her, stopping on the tree she was currently lying on. Getting her out wasn't going to be easy, the part of the tree that had fallen on her legs wasn't small, to put it lightly. He quickly created a few shadow clones, and began move the tree out of the way._

_The girl though, snapped her eyes open at the sound of his jutsu. Took a moment to wait for her vision to adjust, and snapped "What the fuck are you doing leaf scum!". Despite her voice sounding weak and tired, she still managed to get her anger across to the blond...who promptly ignored her and focused on moving the tree._

_The red-head did her best to snarl at him from her position and health, before trying again, in a slightly louder voice. "Hey, shit head, what the fuck do you think your doing!"_

_She waited a few moments, watching him for a reaction as he almost had the tree completely removed from her body. After getting none, she narrowed her eyes and let out a low growl. "Damnit you bastard, answer me! If your gonna fucking kill me just get it over with!", and as an after thought, she decided to add in an "Ass hole!", for good measure._

_Naruto sighed and dismissed his clones, having moved the tree successfully, before turning to the foul mouthed red-head. "Yanno, your making it really hard for me to save you...", he trailed off, hoping she would fill in the blanks._

"_Nice to see you finally decided to answer me you bastard, but now what're gonna do dumb fuck? Congratu-fucking-lations, you moved the damn tree, when you coulda just killed me outright in the beginning...stupid shit." She answered, completely ignoring his previous attempt to learn her name._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, not really wanting to deal with this at the moment. A smirk appeared on his face though, as he got an idea. "I said I'm not going to kill you." The blond stated, as he turned to walk away._

_The red-head grunted in surprise, seeing him walk away from her. "What the Fuck! Your just gonna leave me here now? Brilliant! I'm completely able to walk you shit head!" she yelled after him, as best she could yell at the moment, anyway. She sighed, and started muttering things that sounded strangely like "dumb fuck blonds"._

_The red-headed girl lay in silence, having no idea what to do now. Her cursed seal gave her extra healing powers, but they were no where near being done healing her legs...after all, the damned seal was really the only thing keeping her alive at the moment. She let out a low growl and let her head fall back against the tree she was lying on, and closed her eyes._

_The girl's peace was soon disturbed though, as a loud voice next to her ear called out "Did ya miss me?"_

_The red head jumped into a sitting position and gasped somewhat loudly, her eyes wide. Cursing under her breath, she turned with a glare, towards the blond shinobi from earlier. Suddenly, her arms shot out towards the blond's neck, who must have anticipated some sort of retaliation from her, as she soon found out it was only a clone. The girl soon heard him laughing again, standing just out of her reach, as she became even more infuriated with this annoyance._

"_What the fuck do you want you ass hole!" She yelled, as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud at all..._

_The blond smirked before replying, "I just want to help you out."_

_She narrowed her eyes and snarled before snapping back "Then why the fuck did you just suddenly leave, dumb ass."_

"_I just thought you'd be hungry, never thought you'd get so annoyed." He replied innocently, with a grin on his face._

_The girl like bashing her head against sometime, before growling out. "I'm gonna fucking kill you." All while keeping her glare as strong as ever._

_The blond ignored it though, and tossed her the loaf of bread he'd brought with him, receiving a reply of "I'm not fucking hungry you shit head!", followed by the stomach of said girl growling quite loudly._

_The blond chuckled, causing the red head to grit her teeth, he then looked up to see her eying the bread suspiciously. He sighed, and said "It's not poisoned yanno, here, look." As he took a piece of the bread and ate it to prove that it was not poisoned._

_She let out what sounded like a low growl and a sigh before grudgingly beginning to eat the bread, while muttering an "I hate you, ass hole" to the blond._

_The blond snorted, before sitting down on the log behind her, his back resting against her's, before muttering "Now then, I guess I should take you to a medic, don't ya think there red head?"_

_Said red head was busy hiding her surprised blush, before attempting to grab the blond's neck again, only to find out it was another clone. She then punched the tree she was on while her face turned even more red, this time from anger._

_She looked up to find the focus of her anger laughing quietly in front of her, again. She quickly finished what was left of the bread, before growling out. "Your gonna fucking die a slow and painful death blondie."_

_Said blond then abruptly stuck out his hand, saying "Uzumaki Naruto."_

_She grabbed his hand, muttering a quick "Tayuya", before pulling him closer to her, her free hand attempting to grab his neck._

_Once again, she found that it was a clone...which prompted her to yell "You fucking son of a bitch, I swear I'll kill you in the most painful way possible!"_

_The blond, who she now knew as Naruto, was once again sitting on the log. This time, about three feet in front of her. She cursed her legs as the blond spoke again, waving off her threat with his hand. "I've heard it all before, anyways, I think I should take you back to the village now, unless you wanna die out here."_

_Tayuya smirked, and laughed before replying. "Hah, I won't die out here dumb shit, my cursed seal will heal me eventually."_

_Naruto snorted, before saying. "Well thats great and all, but what happens when the ANBU teams find you later today...I mean, I know you won't be healed before then, because if you were, you would have at least been able to use your legs to try and kill me, no matter how slow. Since you still can't move em though, I'd say your pretty much screwed."_

_Tayuya glared at Naruto again, snarling at him upon realizing he was right. "Fuck you, ass hole, I won't accept help from you!"_

_Naruto shrugged, before replying "Eh, suit yourself then" and heading off back towards Konoha._

_The red head sighed, weighing her options. Get killed by Orochimaru when he finds you, get tortured and interrogated, then get killed by ANBU, or go with the annoying ass blond and possibly live..._

"_Mother fucker" she muttered, as she made up her mind before calling out to the blond. "Hey, shi-Naruto! Get your ass back here...I'll go with you damn it!" _

_She saw the damn blond grin before turning around again, making her snort. She muttered "I fucking hate you Uzumaki." as he approached her. _

_Naruto seemed to ignore her though, as he spoke up. "Right, well, personally I don't trust you enough to carry you on my back, so..." _

_With that, he promptly picked her up bridal style, allowing her head to rest over his heart, as he started off towards Konoha again. _

_Tayuya seemed to get over her blushing stupor soon enough though, as she started her indignant cries at his actions. One of which being, "Hey dumb fuck, we need to go find the pieces of my fucking flute, I need a damn flute!". Naruto ignored them though, and did so until they reached Konoha's walls, it was then that he spoke. "Shut up! Unless you wanna get caught or something, eh?" _

_Needless to say, Tayuya grudgingly kept her mouth shut the rest of the way to his apartment, not even one whispered word left her lips, so when Naruto was nearing his destination, he looked down to check on her. Only to find that she had fallen asleep in his arms. _

_Naruto couldn't help but smile, it was getting kinda late, after all. So, when he entered his apartment, he placed Tayuya on his bed and went against his better judgment to stroke her hair a few times. When he saw a smile appear on her face though, he then knew what the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before was, and half-heartedly scolded himself for thinking so. _

_With a sigh, the blond lay down on the couch in the room, making a note to surprise her with a new flute sometime, and fell asleep staring at the figure in his bed...

* * *

_

The girl smiled slightly, briefly wondering how the blond had changed her so much. She didn't mind the change much though, and as she idly adjusted the leaf headband around her neck, she thought back to the morning after.

* * *

_She woke slowly, partially wondering why her bed felt so much more appealing to her. That is, before she remembered what had happened yesterday, snapping her eyes open as she did._

_Slightly to her surprise, she found herself on a comfortable bed, with the blond who had helped her yesterday sleeping silently on the couch across the room. After taking a glance around the rest of the bedroom, she soon found that it belonged to the boy across from her._

_Tayuya sighed softly, and prepared herself to attempt use of her legs. She pulled herself into a sitting position, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Slowly, she placed her weight on the healing appendages. The red head winced noticeably as pain shot through her. She threw out an arm to keep herself from falling, and slowly steadied herself._

_The girl then slowly made her way over to the annoying pain in the ass that was somewhat of a temporary caretaker for her. After what seemed like forever to her, she was standing over the blond on the couch._

_She smirked briefly, before placing her mouth above his ear, and shouting out. "Hey, shit head, get up!"._

_Somewhat pleased with herself for most likely scaring the shit out of the blond, she allowed herself a brief smile. It quickly vanished though, as the blond merely rolled over while an unintelligible phrase came from between his lips._

_Tayuya glared at his sleeping form, clenching her teeth. Why she got stuck with the dumb ass that slept like a rock, she didn't know...she actually couldn't figure out how he was still alive, with the way he slept. The red head growled under her breath, as she thought up of something else to wake him up._

_The edge of the girl's lip curled upward as a thought came to her, while she raised her hand. Tayuya brought her hand down roughly on his cheek, a loud slap echoing in the room. She couldn't help herself as she snickered, but that soon vanished like her smile had before. The annoying blond had merely tried to wave her hand away, and slept on. _

_The red head suppressed the urge to kill him in his sleep...but she realized she needed him, at least for another day or two, before she recovered enough to move somewhat freely. So, instead, she worked her mind furiously to come up with a way to get her "caretaker" off the damn couch._

_Closing her eyes and sighing loudly in frustration, she knelt down before the couch, to take some pressure off her aching legs. When the red head next opened her eyes, she found herself much closer to the blond's face than she wanted to be, mere inches separated them, after all._

_She snarled, but didn't pull away. Tayuya didn't know why, but she took this as a chance to better study the blond. The messy mop he called hair was now completely untamed, due to the loss of his forehead protector, and now sticking out in any direction it pleased, even more messy from his slight movement on the couch. She also discovered his idiotic whisker marks were actually a birth mark, a strange one at that. His face actually looked peaceful...attractive._

_The red head's eyes widened as she scolded herself for such a stupid thought, and furiously shook her head...unwittingly ending with her face as close to his as she could get, without touching it, anyway._

_Her eyes narrowed and darted down to his slightly parted lips, maybe something subtle could get the blond up, since it was obvious noise and pain didn't effect his sleep in the slightest. She knew she'd consider herself crazy later...but nonetheless, she slowly forced herself to lower her lips to his._

_As her lips touched his, the grimace she had been fighting back disappeared completely. A spark of something that felt like electricity shot through her immediately, it shocked and comforted her at the same time...she couldn't think of a way to describe the insane feelings it gave her. Tayuya's eyes slowly, and somewhat unwillingly, slid shut a few seconds after she made contact, forgetting the world around her._

_After a while though, the red head seemed to snap to her senses. Her eyes shot open, but this time, they meant something else._

_A pair to clear blue eyes stared back up at her, looking at her with a sense of curiosity, a hint of anger, and even...affection?_

_That was too much for her, she jumped back on her feet, wincing slightly as she did, before snapping at him. "You wouldn't fucking wake up, you sleep like a damned rock blondie. What else was I supposed to do to get you up...fucking dumb ass."_

_With that, the red head slowly stumbled out of the room, muttering profanity under her breath for her stupidity, leaving a somewhat dumbfounded, but happy blond in the room behind her._

_Neither of them knew it, but a slight blush adorned both their faces.

* * *

_

Tayuya sighed, before thinking of her favorite memory of the blond to date. One of her favorites, at least...but she wasn't about to tell anyone what happened in their bedroom.

Her hand unconsciously reached out for the object she had set on table early, running over it a few times, before lovingly replacing it on the table. The red head allowed herself to drift into her thoughts once again.

* * *

_The red head opened her eyes to find a pair of blue ones starting back down at her, her lips tingling as she felt the contact break between them. The pair silently made their way to the door, as they did every morning._

_It had been nearly a month since that day in the forest, and since then, the two had found themselves growing closer as time passed on. The red head and the blond even had somewhat of a morning ritual, whoever woke up first, woke the other up silently, with a kiss. After awhile, they had both accepted it as something they mutually enjoyed...neither admitted it though, obviously._

_As the pair sat down to eat breakfast, they went over the tremendous changes their lives had experienced in the last month. Tsunade had, somewhat grudgingly, admitted Tayuya to the leaf nin ranks. The red head had required some persuading as well, to say the least. Naruto had convinced both of them, it had become a personal mission for him until they both relented._

_After becoming a leaf nin, Tsunade had promptly checked over Tayuya's injures, and healed them to a better degree than the cursed seal was capable of. The blond hokage had then placed Tayuya on team 7, with a promise not to tell Sakura of who she was of course. The remaining four who had gone on Sasuke's retrieval mission had also been sworn to silence, none of them seemed to care much anyway._

_If that weren't enough though, Jiraiya had told the two of them that they'd be going on a three year training trip with him. Originally it had just been Naruto, but due to his adamant stance on refusing to go unless Tayuya came with, the pervert eventually agreed._

_The two of them had finished their breakfast, and made to head out to start their daily training. Naruto quickly hid a thin object in his thick jacket, and followed Tayuya out the door._

_On their way to the training field, the blond kept shooting nervous glances at the red head...it wasn't often that he was able to show affection due to his past. Nonetheless, this didn't go unnoticed by the red head, she quickly became annoyed by it, and by the time they had reaching the training field, she couldn't stand it anymore._

_Turning towards him, she narrowed her eyes. "What the fuck is up with you Naruto, your acting like an anxious 5 year old, and it's annoying the fuck outta me damn it!"_

_Naruto, now used to her language, sighed. "It's nothing really, but I remembered something you said back when we first meant, and...well..." He paused, not knowing what to do next. He let out a frustrated sigh, and reached into his jacket. The blond then held out an ivory flute, hardened metal encased inside of it, making it somewhat suitable for battle as well. He did this with a simple "Here, this is for you."_

_The red head's eyes widened to humorous proportions before snapping back into reality. She didn't have much money to start with, and hadn't started doing missions yet, so she figured she wouldn't even be able to get a new flute until the training trip. The blond's gift, and general show of affection, had her in a silent stupor for a few seconds, before she slowly reached out for the flute, as if it'd break at the slightest touch._

_Tayuya ran her hands over the object, admiring it for a moment, before turning back to the nervous blond. She allowed herself a rare smile, and murmured a "Naruto", to get his attention._

_As soon as he turned towards her, the red head's free hand shot out to firmly grasp a fair amount of his hair, before pulling the blond into a passionate kiss._

_Strangely, neither of them could stop smiling for the remainder of the day.

* * *

_

The woman opened her eyes, and slowly got out of her favorite chair, grabbing the ivory flute she had set on the table next to her. Before heading to the door, where she had heard him coming home.

As she turned into the hallway leading to the front door, a blond entered the house. Upon seeing her, his face immediately lit up with a smile, the smile growing wider as he saw that she had the flute he had given her in her hands.

He engulfed her in a hug, placing a soft kiss on her lips, as he said. "How've you been all day love?"

She smiled, before replying in a soft voice "Bored without you...shit head"

The blond chuckled quietly, before wrapping an arm around her, while whispering "Well, let's see if I can change that eh?" into her ear.

The red head laughed quietly as well, before whispering back. "I don't doubt it, blondie", before sighing and allowing him to lead her to their bedroom.

She really didn't know why she stayed to wait around for him the morning after her found her, or why she stayed the weeks, months, and even years following that day. She did know one thing though, and that thought was reinforced every time she saw the engraving on their bedroom door.

That she was extremely glad she did.

As the door to their bedroom closed behind it, the setting sun reached the words put into the door. They read:

_**Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Tayuya

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Couldn't help but use the same ending as my other Naruto fic, it just seemed to fit this one well.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's View

**A/N: **Decided to add another chapter on Naruto's thoughts due to a review, thought it was a good suggestion so I went ahead and did it. Naruto is a little OOC too, made him a little smarter.

Author's Notes at the bottom cover most issues in the chapter.

Edit: Fixed the whole "Break" thing by replacing them with the actual lines.

Again, I don't own Naruto.

**An Unusual Couple**

A pair of blue eyes could be found, late at night, staring at anything even remotely interesting. The man was as comfortable as he was going to get in their bed at that moment, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He was quickly growing annoyed at his lack of sleep, usually he slept extremely well after hours of what he had just done with the other person in the bed. She, on the other hand, was sleeping like there was no tomorrow...lucky.

He couldn't come up with a negative thought about her though, she had stuck with him through everything. His training trip, the kyuubi, and everything else he had managed to throw at her...most of which was on accident. The training trip didn't turn out so bad though.

* * *

_The sun was lazily sitting on the edge of the horizon, mere minutes from disappearing completely. It's waning light still reached two people though, sitting on top of the Hokage monument of Konoha. The pair were sitting close together, the girl in the boy's lap, their arms wrapped around each other._

_Naruto looked down at Tayuya, using a hand to tilt her chin up so he could place a soft kiss on them. He had gotten too used to her company and affections to lose them for so long. The blond had fought long and hard against the toad sennin's plans, but couldn't stop them in the end. He had then turned his attention on accepting the fact he'd be gone for three years, and making sure he could do all he could for Tayuya before he left._

_Said red head's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "What'd you bring me up here for blondie, no matter what my feelings are for you, you'd only come up with something this damned romantic if you needed to tell me something important."_

_Naruto smiled, her swearing had lessened in the half year or so they'd been together. She still swore, but not nearly as much, and that was just fine with him._

_She was right though, he needed to tell her about the trip. He sighed and took in a breath, then started._

"_Ero-sennin has a long term mission that I'm to go on. He decided to take me with him no matter what I want...typical pervert. Anyways, I'm going to be gone for the next three years on a training trip with him." The blond paused for a moment, before continuing. "I tried to convince him to let you come with, but that damn pervert...he won't even listen to me." He finished with a slight scowl._

_Tayuya's eyes hardened, and she briefly looked down in thought for a minute or two, before looking back into Naruto's eyes._

_The blond had to fight back the urge to gasp. Never before had he seen her show so much raw emotion, even if it was just through her eyes. He could see the feelings, nonetheless._

_The red head's uncharacteristically quiet voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Promise me something, ok?" Upon seeing him nod, she continued. "Come back to me in one piece. I hate how much you matter to me, but love it at the same time. It's like a curse and a blessing in one. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I don't know what I'd do if you never came back."_

_The girl's voice remained quiet throughout the entire length of her words, and laced with unhidden emotions. Naruto had never seen this side of her before, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone._

_Tayuya continued after pausing for a moment, this time in her regular way of communicating. "You got that? If you even think about dying on me, I bring your dumb ass back to life just to kill you again!"_

_Naruto saw her half-hearted glare falter after awhile, and eventually crumble all together, before she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their lips remained locked together for an amount of time that neither could remember, nor care for, before they broke apart and simply enjoyed the complete silence of the night._

_The red head's voice broke the silence though, back in its uncharacteristic state. "So, when do you have leave?"_

_Naruto smiled softly, before replying. "Tomorrow morning, at sunrise."_

_Tayuya gave an unnoticeable wince, before falling quiet to think for a few minutes._

_She sighed when she was done thinking, and slowly moved off his lap. The girl sat down and faced him, before continuing in the caring tone that had rarely shown itself before earlier. "I just want you know, before you leave, that I love you. I spent so much time trying to deny it...but, in the end, I knew it was true. I'm not sure how, all I know, is that I love you."_

_Naruto's face showed his shock for a split second, before one of his true smiles, his rare smiles, showed itself on his face. He replied with a sincere "I love you too", and fell quiet, because that was all that was needed to express himself to her. Tayuya climbed back into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. They let the silence of the night comfort themselves with new feelings of love and separation, as they drifted off to sleep._

_However, Tayuya's voice, back in its usual state, could barely be heard muttering something that sounded like "If you tell anyone, _anyone,_ about this..."

* * *

_

With a quiet chuckle, Naruto looked up from his position under his wife, and out the window. From their bed, a full moon could be seen illuminating nearly everything in sight. The blond sighed. A moon like that brought back memories.

* * *

_A silhouetted couple was seen walking along a pathway in the park. Trees on both sides and a pond nearby, combined with the soft hue of the full moon, made for quite a romantic spot. The pair stopped at the pond's shore, admiring the scene for a moment, before the blond sat down._

_The other figure, a red head, looked down at her boyfriend of just over three years. They had both started young, she being only fourteen, while he was a mere twelve year old; neither of them cared much for other's complaints and protests though, it felt right to both of them, and that was all that mattered._

_The two of them weren't really all that far apart in age anyway. He had just turned sixteen not long ago, the fact that it was a cool October night proved that much; she was almost eighteen herself, but a few more months separated her birthday from his._

_The red head shook her head of her thoughts, and sat sideways onto his lap. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist, while one of hers went around his neck, the other placed on top of his. The girl sighed, closed her eyes, and laid her head on his shoulder before she murmured out a question._

"_So, you wanna tell me why you decided to bring me here in the middle of the night? I mean, I know it's romantic and all, but there must be something." _

_Her swearing had slowly lessened as she aged, and eventually disappeared...except when she was angry, but if you were smart, you wouldn't get her angry._

_The boy smiled, before softly laying his head on hers. He had yet to tell her his secret, and he figured she had deserved the right to know for some time now. The blond knew she probably wouldn't care, his age had matured him more than just physically, but he still couldn't help but be worried._

_The red head had taken his silence as a sign he was just thinking over what he wanted to say. She whispered out one more sentence before falling quiet again._

"_The last time you did something like this was when you told me about your training trip, after all."_

_Naruto smiled, she knew exactly how to predict him...it almost scared him sometimes._

_The blond sighed before speaking to her. "You might have noticed how I might get a sudden change in power and chakra and such, right?"_

_She nodded, it was obvious something was different about him. From the way the villagers treated him, to the way his fighting style and power changed in difficult situations._

_He continued at her nod. "Well, how much do you know about the kyuubi?"_

_Tayuya closed her eyes and let out a small laugh. "So thats what it was...you probably thought I'd think of you as a demon or something, didn't you?" Upon seeing his look of surprise, she continued. "You should have known that I wouldn't care about things like that. Then again, your idiocy makes you pretty irresistible at times too." She couldn't help herself as she laughed quietly at her love's stupidity._

_Naruto shook off his dumbfounded look and grinned while hugging her closer to him. "You don't know how much hearing that means to me, I thought you might not..." The blond trailed off, a look of realization crossed his face before he let off a low growl. "I'm not that stupid, most people see me as a demon!"_

_The red head smirked. "I'm not most people, dumb ass" Upon finished her sentence, she stuck her tongue out at the blond...which she promptly found inside of his mouth. Needless to say, they didn't separate for quite some time.

* * *

_

Naruto smiled, unconsciously hugging the red head closer to him as he went through his memories. She really was able to read him like a book... he'd have to try not to be so predictable next time.

The blond allowed himself a small chuckle as he continued to reminisce, the next memory being humorous and passionate at the same time.

* * *

_The sound of clashing metal and the music of a flute could be heard echoing throughout a thick part of the forest surrounding Konoha. A seventeen year old Naruto, and a nineteen year old Tayuya were training the middle of the spring season. A cool breeze blew through the trees, while the sun shined down brightly. It would have made a beautiful scene, if not for the numerous slash marks on trees and summoned doki._

_Said doki were currently obliterating Naruto's small army of shadow clones, the original hidden away in another part of the forest. The blond had become a much better strategist in his time with Tayuya and his training with Jiraiya. The two of them had knocked enough sense in him to even get him out of his old obnoxious orange jumpsuit, and into clothes that blended better with the environment around him, depending on where he was at the moment._

_He was currently wearing dark green pants, many pockets for kunai and other things in them, a chain mail shirt under another black one covered his chest. The blond had hidden himself in a nearby tree, and had been positioning newer clones around the red head while her doki got rid of his clones. Naruto knew that the girl was hard to surprise by just using clones alone. They were a bit louder and slower than he was, after all, but he could usually get the jump on her quite regularly. Knowing this, he silently worked his way up to a branch directly above Tayuya, her summons just finishing with his clones from earlier._

_As the last of the clones were being destroyed, Naruto took some time to take in her appearance. She had the same kind of pants he had, although they were much tighter, and in a black color, while the shirt covering her light armor was of a plain white. She had activated her second level of the curse seal earlier on in the fight, becoming a little demonic in doing so._

_The blond had nothing against the "demonic" side of her curse seal, just as she didn't care whether he was the vessel of the kyuubi. That was one of the things Naruto loved most about her._

_He shook his head of his thoughts and tapped into some of the kyuubi's power, his eyes growing red and whisker marks becoming more defined; the red chakra flowing around him while his hands developed claws._

_The clones had just been taken care of, which meant it was time for Naruto's plan to begin._

_Then again, an all out ambush wasn't much of a plan..._

_Nontheless, the blond's clones charged Tayuya first, she started easily destroying them with her summons. Naruto took this as his chance, and focused on the seal one of his clones had placed on the branch underneath her. He had received a scroll with the __Hiraishin and how to use it a few years back, supposedly the fourth's way of apologizing for what he had put the blond through. Naruto had only half mastered the technique so far, which was most likely why he found himself face down on the branch Tayuya was standing on, a half surprised, half amused look on her face._

_He groaned and rolled onto his back, the kyuubi's power fading from his body. He cursed himself for using it before he was ready, when he heard a quiet giggle._

_The blond looked up to find Tayuya smiling widely at him, obviously trying to contain fits of laughter._

_He stood up with an indignant look on his face, before half yelling "It's not funny! That's a really hard jutsu!"_

_This just seemed to worsen the girl's attempts to calm herself, as she let out a quiet chuckle, fell silent, then laughed a little louder, and quieted herself once more, before giving up completely and exploding into fits of laughter. He cursed seal's power fading as her laughter grew more hysterical._

_Through the laughing, Naruto could make out. "Only you...screw up...something like this" along with a "look on your face..."_

_While the girl was falling to her knees at his expense, the blond scowled, soon though, he found himself with a small grin. He let out a disbelieving snort. He didn't see Tayuya this care-free a lot, he decided to make the best of it._

_So, while the girl was nearly incapacitated, he tied her arms and legs down to the branch they were on, using a special wire he had developed. Needless to say, she didn't like it._

"_Damnit, lemme go asshole!" Her grin turned quickly into a scowl, while Naruto's grin just got even bigger._

_That, however, only served to infuriate her further. "I'll fucking kill you if you don't let me go...NOW!"_

_Naruto only smirked, and leaned down to inject some of kyuubi's chakra into the special wire...she wouldn't be able to break out of now. The blond then decided to have some fun with the red head. He went down on his hands and knees, slid one of his legs in between hers, and pressed it against her womanhood. He then laid himself out, over the red head's body, while supporting himself with his arms, his lips were inches from her ears._

_At the feeling of contact, Tayuya's eyes had widened, but when she heard him whisper something about payback in her ear, she did something she rarely ever did before, she blushed. Silently cursing the blond in her mind, she tried struggling against the wires...and found it to be no use, no matter what she did. The red head groaned._

_Naruto smirked, he saw her struggle, heard her groan, and decided to have a little more fun with it. The blond figured he'd let her out after a few more minutes, she'll already want to kill him, and he didn't want to push it._

_The boy's smirk grew bigger as her eyes hardened into a glare, so, he slowly lowered his lips to both of her eyelids, forcing both of them closed for a few moments. She immediately opened her mouth to protest, so Naruto pressed his leg against her harder. Her yell was promptly turned into a moan half way through the insult._

_The blond then grabbed a nearby kunai and swiftly made a clean cut up her shirt, revealing the skin tight armor beneath them. He slid his hand up the armor to rub her sensitive skin, being sure to pay extra attention to the hardened center. Her soft moans fueled him, encouraged him, as his free hand started to slid the armor off her body._

_He cut her arms free to rid her body of the armor, leaving her naked from the waist up. Her freed arms immediately started to rid his body of his shirt and armor as well, soon leaving the pair in the same state of dress. Both of them shared a fleeting thought of nervousness, knowing where this was heading, but neither stopped._

_Naruto lowered his mouth to where his hand had been moments before, the hardened flesh of her chest. One of his hands began lightly pinching the other point of pleasure on her chest, while his other took over what his leg had been doing, slowly rubbing the now moist area between her legs. All thoughout this, Tayuya was arching her back, moaning uncontrollably. She had never felt this way before, never being one for pleasuring herself, these new feelings were driving her crazy._

_She forced her closed eyes to open and her pleasured mind to think. Her legs were still tied up, that'd make it hard to turn the tables on the blond...even then, she had no intention of interrupting what her love was doing to her. Tayuya closed her eyes and entangled her hands in his hair, before losing herself in pleasure once more._

_Naruto's mind, still being able to function somewhat, spared a thought at how her submissiveness was unlike her, but that only made him all the more excited. He sat back between her legs and slowly pulled her pants off, dragging his nails over the insides of her thighs. He took pleasure in her gasps and moans as he cut lose her legs, and stripped her of her remaining clothing._

_He immediately lowered his mouth to her moistened center, kissing her lips softly and slowly running his tongue along them. He heard her moans getting steadily louder, so he pushed his tongue into her womanhood._

_Tayuya's eyes widened before they snapped shut again as she threw her head back in pleasure, letting out a loud moan while her hands slid into his hair, her legs lightly wrapped around his head._

_Naruto brought one of his hands up to start rubbing the hardened flesh near his mouth, allowing a small groan to escape him as he heard her moans and felt her skin around his head. This only served to pleasure the red head more. With what his hand was doing, and the vibrations of his voice inside her, she felt a building tension inside her, about to let go. Suddenly, the blond's mouth and hand left her. She looked up at him through lust darkened eyes, her breathing heavy, expecting an answer._

"_I want us to come together." Naruto murmured. The red head felt a small smile tug at her lips, as she went to flip him over to get rid of the remaining clothing on his lower body._

_Soon, his clothes were off, Tayuya on his waist. His length pressing into her leg only made her ache more, so she laid down on top of him, hoping to convey her feelings to him. Naruto seemed to have understood, as he flipped them over, then pulled her onto her hands and knees as he got behind her. The blond hesitated though, as if waiting for her to be ready._

_Tayuya smiled slightly, and looked over her shoulder, into his eyes. That seemed to give him all the answer he needed, and he thrust forward, pushing his length into her. _

_The girl clenched her teeth in pain, before adjusting to the feeling. Pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. Upon the first soft moan she gave out, Naruto slowly started to pull out of her, before pushing back in, keeping a slow pace._

_Tayuya didn't have any coherent thoughts at that point, but her body started moving in rhythm with the blond's behind her, meeting him as he thrust, their pace slowly increasing._

_The pair's minds were spinning, both were focused on their lover and the pleasure they were feeling. Moans were regularly escaping Tayuya's throat, as groans were frequently leaving Naruto's. The two of them both felt a building pressure in them, along with feelings of wanted release._

_Naruto gave one last thrust, pulling her body back against his as he did. The two shuddered simultaneously, and moments later, the pair climaxed as one.

* * *

_

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. They had been woken up the next morning by a smirking Jiraiya, needless to say, it wasn't fun to talk their way out of that one. He didn't care though, that night was one of his best memories.

He let out a soft chuckle, to this day her submissiveness excited him to no end.

The red head on top of him stirred, apparently woken by the movement in her chest. She looked up at him with sleepy, questioning eyes.

Naruto smiled softly. "Sorry...just thinking about some of our moments together."

Tayuya returned his smile. "They better be good enough to wake me up in the middle of the night...dumb ass"

Naruto merely grinned. "Our first time."

The red head's face split into an identical grin, before she returned her head to laying on his shoulder. As she was slowly falling back asleep, she murmured one thing. "That one, is definitely worth waking up for..."

Naruto smiled, one of many moments they shared together, one of many worth remembering.

* * *

**A/N: **I've always seen Tayuya as being submissive in situations like the one in this chapter. Just an opinion, if you didn't like it...well, there's not much I can do now.

That's the only thing I can think to mention. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
